Rebecca Evans
Rebecca Evans is the main antagonist of The Roommate. She is portrayed by Leighton Meester. The Roommate She ends up being the roommate of Sara Matthews. The two quickly become close friends. However, Rebecca starts to become more obsessed with Sara. This starts with her threatening to kill Tracy (close friend of Sara) unless she stays away from Sara. Tracey moved to another dorm in fear of Rebecca. Later, another close friend of Sarah named Irene invited Sarah to move in with her. To ensure that Sara wouldn't accept the offer, Rebecca kills her pet cat, Cuddles, by putting it in a dryer. She then told Sara the cat ran away. To avoid being found out, Rebecca inflicted herself with injuries. She then told Sara that she looked for the cat but was assaulted by a thug. This caused Sara to feel bad and she decided to spend Thanksgiving with Rebecca. Later, Rebecca hears from Sara that her designs professor, Roberts had kissed her, Rebecca decides to get rid of the professor by seducing him while recording their dialogue on a tape recorder to make it sound like he was trying to rape her. Sara overheard a conversation between Rebecca and her father, learning Rebecca had trouble making friends. Rebecca's mother mentions that she is supposed to be taking medication. She also meets a former friend of Rebecca who resembles her (Sarah). Sarah and her boyfriend Stephen then found Zyprexa pills which are used to treat mental illness. Because of this, Sarah realized that Rebecca was crazy and she decided to move in with Irene. Irene then went to a club where she saw Rebecca. The two of them kiss and head back to Irene's place. Sara then heads to Irene's house the next day but discovers her to be missing. Meanwhile, Rebecca impersonates Sara and kills her ex-boyfriend, Jason. Sara then receives a text from Irene saying she needs her and discovers her being held hostage by Rebecca. Rebecca then reveals that she was responsible for Tracy, Professor Roberts, and the deaths of Sarah's cat and ex-boyfriend so she could win Sarah's friendship. Rebecca then decides to kill Irene to get her out of the way but Sarah's boyfriend, Stephen shows up to stop Rebecca. Sara then decides to kill Rebecca by using the gun but the cartridge is empty. Rebecca then gets angry and attempted to kill Sara by choking her to death. However, Sara then manages to stab Rebecca in the back with box cutters which kills her. Right before she stabs her, she whispers, "You were never my friend." Category:Villainesses Category:Obsessed Category:Titular Villains Category:Murderer Category:Live Action Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Femme Fatale Category:Psychopath Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Rogue Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Liars Category:Deceased Category:Charistmatic villain Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Teenage Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Main Antagonists Category:Sadists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Tragic Villain Category:MTV Movie Award for Best Villain Category:Bullies Category:Deceased Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Honorable Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Traitor Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Betrayed Category:Mastermind Category:Spoilers Category:Oppressors Category:Abusers Category:Delusional Category:Trickster